My feelings for you are forever
by DarkenedHrt101
Summary: Stefan thinks its better if him and Elena are apart until Klaus is dealt with. Stefan warns Damon to stay away from Elena time and time again, but can Damon help if Elena keeps coming to him?  Not that great of a summary my first story give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

"Damon," Elena said after he wiped the last smudge of mascara from her cheek. "Yes Elena?"

"Can I use your shower I don't want Stefan to know I'm here or see me like this..." Damon smirked finding it ironic she wanted to spare Stefan's feelings even after their break up. "Of course you know where it is" he nodded his head to the bathroom just in case.

Elena leaned her head against the tile letting the water run down her back as she thought about everything that had just happened that night.

_**Flashback**_

_Elena walked into her bedroom dropping her backpack on the floor and jumped into her bed face first closing her eyes and shoving her face in her pillow. "Elena," hearing her name caused her to jump up turning around holding her chest then sighing realizing it was just Stefan. "Stefan," she smiled "what are you doing here you just dropped me off?" _

_"I just needed to talk to you" Elena's heart skipped a beat after she saw his eyebrows pull together realizing she's probably not going to like this 'talk' they're going to have. "Ok..what about?" She got up crossing her arms giving him the same look he was giving her. "I just think with everything going on right now...we should break it off... at least," _

_"Wait what exactly are we breaking off," Elena interrupted putting her hand on his arm staring at his eyes. He averted her eyes "Us..at least until Klaus is dead I just think it's safer less noticeable like Isobel said..." Elena yanked her hand back her eyes becoming daggers "Like Isobel said? Now we're going to listen to Isobel?" Stefan reached for her but she stepped back "Elena I just mean your always in danger when Damon or I are around and I think if we're around together all the time it's going to be easier for Klaus to find you. I mean maybe if Damon and I..." She turned around putting her hand in her hair holding back tears. "Don't even...even say if you or Damon never came to town I might not be in danger because either way I'm the doppelganger and I'm always going to be in danger." Stefan walked up behind her and hugged her "Elena I love you and I promise you we will be together forever just in the mean time I want to play it safe...please understand." Elena turned into Stefan sighing, "I love you too and I know you want to protect me...and if this is what YOU think is best at least until Klaus is dead then alright.." Stefan kissed her "It is what I think is best no one else I promise you, I'll see you later?" She smiled at him and nodded with that he disappeared and she lost it._

_**End of Flashback**_

Elena breathed slowly lifting her head back under the water trying to just forget everything and enjoy the hot water. Her head snapped to the side as she heard the bathroom door open "Relax I'm just putting towels in the linen closet " she smiled at Damon trying to be nice "Thank you Damon!"

"Damon!" she heard Stefan yell from outside the bedroom door and then heard footsteps walking towards Damon's bathroom. "Yes Stefan?" is what Elena heard next while she rolled her eyes hearing Damon use his "innocent" voice. "What are you doing?" Stefan entered the bathroom Elena held her breath. "Uhhh I'm just taking a shower."

****Switching to Damon's POV****

"Uhhh I'm just taking a shower" Damon said smiling at Stefan. Stefan crossed his arms pushing his eyebrows together "Ok then why are you outside of the shower?" Damon's face fell and looked at him "Right..yeah." Damon started to open the shower curtain a little to get in. "Um Damon?" Damon tilted his head back and groaned "Yessss Stefan?" "Oh I'm just curious as to who takes a shower dressed." Damon looked down and looked back at Stefan then smirking "You think I'm just going to get undressed with you standing right here?" Stefan rolled his eyes and turned his back "Look I just need to talk to you I told Elena we are taking a break because I think it will protect her..." Damon finished getting undressed and slowly got in the shower covering Elena's mouth as she was about to protest and he brought a finger to his lips. "Ok and why are you coming to me with this again?" He tried focusing on her eyes but she held them closed creasing her eyebrows, Stefan continued "because I just...you know what I'll talk about this later after you've had a few drinks." "Yeah you do that and don't worry I'll be sure to go and make sure Elena isn't too heartbroken" Stefan growled "NO you won't we're just on a break not broken up we are going to be together again after this is all over ..Damon." "Alright no need to sound like a jealous...hmm well I can't say boyfriend now can I?" Damon grinned looking at Elena. "But uh don't blame Elena if she comes to me for comfort." Elena glared at him and Damon's grin became even bigger after he heard Stefan slam his bathroom door then his bedroom door shortly after. "What the hell are you doing?," yelled Elena while Damon realized he was still standing in the shower with her. He decided to step closer to her staring at her eyes, he heard her heart pick up while she stepped back then jumped out of the shower. "I'm with Stefan Damon always will be and I can't believe you just got in the shower with me what were you thinking?" he heard her yell from the other side of the curtain, he opened the curtain grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, "Well actually dear Elena at this moment in time.." before he could finish she grabbed her clothes from the floor with the towel wrapped around her and walked into his bedroom shutting the bathroom door in his face. He decided to give her a little time to dress so he leaned against the wall waiting to hear her jeans zip.

****Back to Third person*****

Damon walked into the bedroom walking over to his dresser to grab boxers and jeans while Elena glared at him. "Yes Elena?" he walked into his closet and put on his clothes. "It's amazing how one moment you're sweet as can be the next you're the biggest ASS in the world..." then he heard her mumble something under her breath, "Excuse me what was that?" he put his finger to his ear pushing it towards her. "I said I can't believe you!" Damon stared at her with his mouth partly open looking at her with a confused look on his face "What did I do exactly?" Elena raised an eyebrow at him "I'm sorry did you just forget that scenario in there?" Damon looked towards the bathroom "What did you want me to do 'Oh Stefan by the way you just broke up with Elena now she's in my shower it's not what it looks like'?" Elena looked down at the floor and then sat on the bed "And you couldn't of told him 'I just started it and as soon as you leave I'll be getting in it'" Damon grinned at her, "Yeah Elena because just starting the shower causes all the steam like that." She looked up at him, "Yeah..ok fine but don't think it will ever happen again." Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed "I wouldn't dream of it..." then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you want me to leave?" Elena stood up lifting her hand slightly to the door, he chuckled lightly "When do I ever not want your company Elena?"

Please let me know if you think I should continue I'm not sure yet where I am going just giving it a try let me know what you think =)


	2. Chapter 2

_****Previously****_

_"Do you want me to leave?" Elena stood up lifting her hand slightly to the door, he chuckled lightly "When do I ever not want your company Elena?"_

****Present*****

"Ok then what's on the agenda?" Elena sat down on the bed and watched Damon as he put in a movie and laid back down. Thirty minutes through the movie Elena couldn't stay awake any longer the last couple days draining her emoitionally and physically. She looked at the time on her cell phone seeing it was only 11:00PM on a Friday night she decided she would just rest her eyes for a few minutes.

"Ouch Elena!" Elena jerked up looking around frantically not remembering where she was. She looked over at Damon with a confused look while he held his nose glaring at her, "What did I do?" He raised his eyebrows and moved his hands wiping the little bit of blood that was there, "You punched me in your sleep!" She held back a laugh but he could see the smile creep onto her lips. "I don't even remember what I was dreaming about or why I would have done that...unless you were too close to me?" He got up off the bed pulling on a black shirt "I don't know how close I was I fell asleep half way through Van Helsing." Elena stretched and got off the bed looking over at the clock "3 AM? Oh my god I should not be here this late especially in your room!" she stared at Damon when she heard a knock on the door he ran over to his closet opening the door hinting for her to go hide. Elena ran into the closet looking through the crack as Damon went and opened his bedroom door. She heard him let out a low growl and say "Katherine." Elena watched Katherine walk in with a skimpy silk robe and lay on Damon's bed. Katherine grinned at Damon and sighed, "I got bored."

Damon closed the door, "Then why didn't you go check on your beloved Stefan seeing as he is having such a hard time with his break up." Elena glared at Damon through the crack knowing he couldn't see her but she was hoping he could feel it. Why would he be telling Katherine about her and Stefan's time apart? Katherine looked at the ceiling acting bored with the information he just gave her while sliding her silk robe up her thigh. "Stefan is out at the moment my sweet Damon." Damon rolled his eyes "Oh okay I get it Stefan is away so lets see if Damon will come out to play." Katherine tugged on one of the ties on her robes staring at Damon he sped over to her side grabbing her wrists, "I am not interested Katherine how many times are you going to have to be rejected for you to understand that?" Katherine smiled at Damon "Eventually you'll stop rejecting and give in I know you Damon..." her head looked over to the closet then back at Damon, she sped over to the closet but Damon beat her there blocking it off. "Need something Kat?"

"Why so defensive Damon?" "Why so nosy Katherine?" She smiled and walked to his bedroom door, "Don't get caught," with that she was gone. Elena came out of the closet looking at Damon, "Does she know that it was me?" "I'm pretty sure..." Elena grabbed her bag and started moving towards his door "Elena wait!" She stopped and turned around facing him, "Katherine knows I was in here Damon! She's going to tell Stefan what if he gets the wrong idea?" Damon scrunched his eyebrows together, "What does it matter Elena it's not like I haven't been in your room alone before?" She sighed and turned the door knob, "that was different Damon for one I was together with Stefan at the time and for two it wasn't a social call." She opened the door and ran down the stairs towards the frontdoor running straight into Stefan. "Elena? When did you get here?" "YES Elena WHEN did you get here?" she heard Katherine walk up behind her. She smiled at Stefan, "Just a little bit ago wanted to get away from John." Stefan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Wouldn't John be asleep at 3 in the morning?" Elena opened her mouth and closed it again hearing someone else walk up behind her assuming it was Damon since Katherine already invaded the conversation. "I went over to her house a few hours ago saw that she was still awake and something was bothering her asked her if she wanted to come over." Elena watched Stefan's expression seeing if he believed it she could tell he really didn't but decided to. "Do you want to stay the night seeing as your Aunt might not be too happy you coming in at 3 in the morning?" She nodded her head and followed after Stefan giving Damon a look of appreciation.

Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one! Again I haven't decided how I'm going to have Damon and Elena end up together or how soon this story will end up M rated but I wanted to get another chapter out there before too much time passed by hopefully the next chapter will be better. Thank you to everyone that read my story and a special thank you to the ones that commented!


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked next to her seeing Stefan asleep she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her toes down first on the floor. She snuck a look back at Stefan's sleeping form, blanket only covering his lower half showing his bare torso. She looked back towards the door and tiptoed to it quietly, quickly looking back at Stefan then slipping through the slightly opened door. She walked hesitantly towards Damon's door sliding her hand up her forehead pacing back and forth in front of it. Elena jumped when she heard the door open and a sleepy Damon standing in the frame looking at her like she was nuts. "Do you need something Elena?" Elena looked back at Stefan's door then ran into Damon's bedroom before he could shut the door in her face. "I wanted to thank you.." she whispered turning back to look at Damon while he walked back to his bed. "For what?"

"For covering me down there," Elena looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched wondering how he could have forgotten in just two hours. "Oh right that don't worry about it," He pulled the covers up to his chest folding his hands in his lap. "Well, I just wanted to thank you because I know I was acting like a jerk." She started to walk towards his door and pulled it open barely before it slammed and she jumped for the second time that night. "What are you doing? Do you want Stefan to wake up?" Elena yelled while glaring at damon who was now standing an inch away from her shirtless. "Why do you feel the need to thank me Elena it's not like you did anything wrong remember?" he leaned in close to her face staring at her eyes. "We were in the shower together Damon and then I slept in the same room in the same bed with you."

"No I got in the shower with you and I fell asleep forgetting to make sure you got home ok that is what happened you didn't do anything." Damon let his hand off the door and walked back to his bed again. "Why are you acting like this Damon?" she turned facing him folding her arms over her chest. "Because I don't know why you're so worried you've reassured Stefan several times nothing will happen between us and you reassured me remember." She scoffed and glared at him, "I thought we were friends Damon..." He smiled at her, "We are friends Elena I know nothing will ever change that." She slightly laughed and turned towards the door again and whispered, "Something might have already." Damon ran over to her pressing her against the door, "What did you say?" She held in her breath and turned around slowly staring at him, "I uh..I didn't say anything."

He looked at her with a face that read 'you're unbelievable', "No I heard you say something you're lying." She turned her head away and sighed, "I said something might have already." He turned his head slightly looking at her confused, "What are you talking about?" She turned to look at him again, "I remember what you said to me and I just have been acting like I didn't because I thought that was what you wanted." He laughed lightly trying to cover up the nervousness he was feeling, "What I said to you? Do you know how many things I say to you Elena you're going to have to be more specific." Elena glared at him, "How many things have you tried making me forget Damon? What you said to me about not being selfish? Does that ring a bell?" He took a couple steps back inhaling deeply scrunching his eyebrows together. "How...how do you remember I compelled you, you didn't have your necklace?" She stepped towards him, "I have been drinking vervain tea now that you and Stefan are also ingesting vervain I can drink it too just to be safe, and after how easy it was for Elijah to rip off my necklace I knew I needed to be better prepared!" Damon ran his hands in his hair staring everywhere but Elena. "I didn't want you to remember because you've made several points that you only want my brother. 1. You told me you were surprised I thought you would kiss me back. 2. You told me it will always be Stefan. There are so many other things that you have done to prove to me that it will always be Stefan. I didn't want to put my heart on my sleeve I just needed to say it once I never wanted you to remember."

Elena's eyes began to water, "I'm sorry I tried saying something but before I could you were gone and I just figured it was for the best to just keep going on with things like normal." Damon turned around walking over to his dresser putting jeans over his boxers, "For who Elena because it's not easier for me and it's never going to be because now I know you know! I'm not suppose to feel remember Elena?" He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. "I know you feel Damon I knew even before you told me! I can stop drinking vervain and you can compel me to forget if that is what you need! Where are you going?" He opened the door and looked back at her sighing, "I need to get out and clear my head and as far as the vervain goes don't stop drinking it we don't know when Klaus is coming and we don't need the horrible timing of him showing up when the vervain is out of your system." He walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. She ran after him grabbing his arm, "We both know when you clear your head you do something stupid!" He shrugged her arm off and smiled at her "Don't wait up honey." With that he was gone and Elena was left there with a shocked expression on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~Author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got the idea that she wasn't compelled because of drinking vervain because in the last episode Isobel said "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." But Elena wasn't wearing her necklace so I assume that means she's been drinking vervain. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know it took a little longer this time but I've been really focused on my job and dieting so I hope this isn't too bad! I'm not trying to rush Damon and Elena too much because I mean come on we've gone two seasons now and I don't think it's realistic for Elena to just jump into bed with him. I LIKE CONFLICT! Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena woke up to Damon kneeling by the bed staring at her with his chin resting on the top of his hands on the bed. She groaned and rubbed her eyes Damon lifted his head and whispered, "Morning sleepyhead." She looked at him and asked, "When did you get back?" He shrugged and stood up walking over to grab the remote, "About 10 minutes ago." Elena looked at the clock, "Damon it's 6am you were gone for 2 hours." He turned to her, "Yeah sorry mom I'll make sure not to break curfew next time." She sighed, "Don't be like that what did you do?" Damon shrugged, "Nothing unusual." Elena got up from the bed and grabbed his shoulder, "Unusual is not good for you." Damon took her hand off his shoulder, "Stop acting like you care Elena and I'm distracting myself from you that's nothing unusal!" Elena stared at him while trying to find the words, "Why do you need to distract yourself from me...what did you do?" Damon scoffed, "You know everything I said to you remember and you know why I have to distract myself, and I just found some low lives no big deal." She glared at him, "YOU KILLED SOMEONE DAMON? It doesn't matter if they're a low life or not you KILLED someone, and NO I don't know why you have to.." Damon raised his eyebrows and interrupted her, "Why do you think I ALWAYS kill someone Elena? I didn't kill ANYONE I just fed and I have to stay away from you because otherwise I'll end up doing things like this!" Damon grabbed her by the arms and kissed her.

***Elena's POV***

Elena locked up shocked at first from his action then tried pushing against him. Damon only tried to deepen the kiss and Elena tried to focus on not giving in. Elena started to kiss back and give his tongue access when Damon let go and was gone before her eyes. She looked towards the door and saw Stefan rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing in here?" Elena mouth opened trying to find the words and finally said, "I was waiting to see when Damon would come back and make sure he was ok." Stefan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead and led her downstairs. Elena looked at the kitchen counter and saw Damon drinking coffee and reading a newspaper he gave a quick glance at Elena then back down at the newspaper. Elena sat in the chair across from where Damon was standing. Stefan kissed her on the cheek, "I'm going to meet up with Caroline she's having problems with Matt and since we went through the same thing.." Elena smiled at him, "I understand let me know what happens." Andie walked in as Stefan left and Damon walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. Andie gave Damon a quick kiss and said, "So are you hungry?" He grinned and whispered, "Always." Elena scoffed and walked to the living room, Andie walked after her, "Did I do something Elena?" Elena smiled at Andie sympathetically, "No of course not, I just think Damon's had enough breakfast." Andie turned and looked a Damon and whispered, "Oh?" Damon scoffed, "I had a little snack this morning but you know nothing compares to you." He smiled at Andie while he runs his finger down her collar bone. Andie smiled at him, "I can't this morning I really got to go I just wanted to stop and give you a quick Good Morning and a kiss." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

Damon followed Elena back into the kitchen. Elena threw her empty bottle in the trash and turned around right into Damon. "Seriously Damon? What Andie wasn't enough touchy feely this morning?" He raised his eyebrows, "Jealous Elena?" She scoffed and pushed past him but he grabbed her arms and pressed his body against hers into the counter. "Don't act like I didn't feel you give in this morning." Elena shivered as he kept his lips against her ear, "No I didn't Damon I was trying to tell you to stop." He chuckled and whispered, "Then tell me to stop now." He slid his lips along her jawline onto her lips. Elena tried stepping back but her back was already pressed into the counter. She tightened her eyes trying to think of Stefan while Damon ran his tongue against her lips. Her mind went blank she couldn't remember what she was focusing on and lost it. She tangled her fingers in his hair while he grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her ass on the counter. He pulled her body against his while she wrapped her legs around his waste. She let his tongue take control of hers while she moaned into his lips. She slid her hands under his shirt sliding her hands up and down his chest and stomach until reality hit her. Elena broke the kiss and pushed a shocked Damon back. She jumped off the counter and ran up the stairs but Damon was already at the top, "Wait wait Elena what's wrong I'm sorry I shouldn't have.." Elena pushed past him trying not to cry in front of him, "It wasn't all you Damon I'm just as guilty." "Elena wait!" She turned to him, "What about Andie? She thinks you love her, and Stefan." She choked on Stefan's name and started crying. "Elena you and Stefan are not a couple right now remember until Klaus is gone." "You think that makes it better! It doesn't he's trying to protect me it's killing him not to be with me I can feel it everytime he touches me." Damon growled, "AND YOU THINK ITS EASY FOR ME ELENA! Seeing you so in love with my brother and him in love with you! I should of just left when we realized Katherine wasn't in the tomb." Elena let a few tears stray, "I...I need to go home make sure Jenna and Jeremy haven't killed John." Damon slid his tongue along his teeth and sighed, "Now who's hiding their feelings Elena?" He walked to his room and slammed the door. Elena went to Stefan's room and grabbed her bag. She ran down the stairs and out the front door she got in her car and started bawling hitting her steering wheel.

********Author's Note********

I know it literally has been forever this time. I had a 30 Seconds to Mars concert to go to and my mom's birthday. Yeah I know I know excuses excuses, but at least I finally got this chapter out! It was different but I was too lazy to get up and type it and then I could only remember part of it so I hope this isn't too bad. Please read and review please please please! I'm not afraid to beg =). Thanks so so so much for being patient with me and reading my story!


	5. Chapter 5

*******Authors Note********

I just want you guys to know I'm going to try to write this as best as possible without changing what has happened. There is no way I can rewrite Isobel coming to town, Klaus coming, Jenna and John dying. So with that said I'm sorry if some things don't add up to the show because I can't remember how everything happened I'll probably just introduce the stories letting you know what it's after. I think I've started the beginning of this story after Elena and Stefan came back from her lakehouse and after John stirs things up with Jenna and Alaric. Anyway Enjoy!

*******Authors Note*********

Elena looks in her rearview mirror making sure she looks presentable and no questions are asked. She gets out of the car and goes into the house, "Jenna? Jeremy?" Elena starts to go upstairs but John stops her, "They went to the grill to get a bite to eat." She groans and walks back down the stairs crossing her arms, "Haven't you already caused enough problems John what are you still doing here?" He walks over to her, "You need protecting Elena and I'm trying to help, where have you been?" She chuckles, "Aren't we trying to play dad. I was at the Salvatore boarding house." John nods putting his hands in his pockets, "You had Jenna worried." Elena scoffs, "Like you're worried about Jenna you're the one causing problems for her." With that Elena left she got in her car and called Stefan. "Hello?" "Stefan, where are you?" "I'm headed back to the boarding house are you okay?" "Yeah, can I come over? I can't be stuck in the house alone with John. I would go to Caroline's or Bonnie's but it's 8am I'm surprised I'm awake." Stefan laughed, "Do you ever have to ask?" Elena smiled, "See you soon." She hung up and headed to the boarding house. Stefan was standing outside the boarding house he smiled at her and opened her car door. "Hello beautiful." Elena smiled back at him, "You seem cheerful." He grabbed her bag and they headed into the house. "I missed you." Elena turned and looked at him laughing lightly, "Yeah I guess friends can miss friends." Stefan sighed and rubbed her arms, "I know I'm the one who said maybe it would be easier if we weren't together and safer and I guess I am contradicting myself but..." Elena raised an eyebrow, "But?" Stefan smiled, "but who's going to see us in here." He pulled her closer to him moving his hands to her cheeks and kissed her. It felt like a lifetime and it was everything Elena thought she wanted. She scrunched her eyebrows together and decided maybe the kiss was just too sweet and that was the problem. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and then they heard someone clear their throat.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Wow I guess so much for the break huh?" He let his eyes linger on Elena's then walked to his bottle of Bourbon. Stefan shrugged, "Still on a break to everyone else that is." Damon chuckled, "Cause that worked so well last time right?" Stefan creased his forehead, "What does it matter Damon?" Damon turned around with a glass in his hand taking a sip, "It doesn't I was just trying to keep tabs." He set the glass down and walked up to his room. Stefan turned to Elena and gave her a quick kiss, "I'm going to go have a talk with Bonnie see if she wants to move the grimoires to her house yet." Elena nodded after she heard Stefan shut the front door she sighed scrunching her eyebrows together. She touched her lips and felt like she wanted to cry. All she could think about is how the kiss felt with Stefan. Before he broke up with her it was loving and passionate now it felt like she kissed Matt. She decided to go find out what was up with Damon. Instead of knocking she just walked right in only to find Damon and Andie playing hide and go seek under the covers. Elena gasped and tried to hurry back out but Damon popped his head out from under the covers before she could leave, "Elena?" Andie whispered 'oops and slipped a t-shirt on under the covers and crawled out from under the covers. "I'm so sorry Elena I didn't hear you knock." Elena nodded at Andie and gave an uneasy smile. "I'm sorry Andie I forgot to knock guess my manners left me." Damon grinned at Andie gave her a gentle kiss and whispered, "This is not over." Andie giggled and jogged out of the room.

Damon glared at Elena and pulled on his boxers under the covers, "Can I help you Elena." Elena saw that apparently she interrupted before he could finish she tried speaking but couldn't stop staring at his hard-on. Damon looked down and pulled the blanket back over his lap clearing his throat, "Like what you see." Elena looked at the wall, "I'm sorry didn't mean to ruin your happy ending." Damon rolled his eyes, "What do you need Elena?" She sighed and shook her head, "Nevermind I'll tell Andie to come back up." Damon sped over to her and grabbed her arms, "You came up here for something." She sighed again, "I just wanted to figure out why you were being weird earlier and now I just see you were sexually frustrated." She tries leaving but he only tightens his grip on her arms. "Damon...what are you doing." "Elena I was acting weird earlier because a couple hours ago you were kissing me like you were just kissing Stefan 5 minutes ago. I"m sorry if it seems weird that I'm pissed!" Elena tried breaking his hold again but he only got closer to her, she gasped when she felt his erection push against her thigh. "Damon...he loves me he wants us to be together." Damon leaned in closer to her, "And you?" Elena breathed out shakily, "I..I urm.." Damon pulled her into him crashing his lips against hers and the feeling of passion she was missing earlier hit her like a brick wall. Elena moaned into his mouth as he captured her lower lip in between his and started grinding his hips against hers. She pushed against his chest moving back and whispered, "Andie is right down stairs." Damon seemed like he didn't hear her because the next thing she knew she was under him on the bed while he was kissing her neck. "D-d-damon we can't." He slipped in between her legs and started grinding against her harder. Elena tilted her head back and moaned, "This is sooo wrong." Damon started to kiss lower but Elena stopped him, "NO! You were just up here getting ready to fuck Andie and since I interrupted you you want me!" Damon's mouth opened and his eyebrows pushed together, "Elena...are you crazy? You know! You know how i feel about you I just want you but I just caught you making out with my little brother downstairs so now I have to be celibate while you fuck Stefan?" Elena slapped him across the face and Damon stumbled back.

Elena got up and Andie walked back in, "Is everything ok I heard yelling?" Damon growled and sped over to Andie, "You feel sick and you want to go home." Andie repeated his words, grabbed her clothes and left. "Damon what are you doing?" Elena walked to the other side of the bed looking at him scared. "Why are we playing games Elena why do you keep toying with me? You want Stefan you made that clear so what are you doing here?" Elena swallowed hard and moved back against the wall while Damon walked closer to her. "I...I wanted to make sure you were ok I can see now I should of waited till Stefan got back." Damon scoffed, "Yes because St. Stefan would protect you from big evil bad older brother Damon." Elena shook her head, "Damon stop I didn't say that I just meant..." Damon cut her off kissing her again and she responded right away. Elena tangled her fingers in his hair moving with him back to the bed. Damon laid on top of her letting his hands roam along her breasts. Elena bit his lower lip and wrapped her legs around his waist. Damon stopped and stared at her rubbing his hand along her cheekbone, "You're gorgeous." Elena stared into his eyes and kissed him again. Damon whispered into her lips, "Mmm I want you so bad you have no idea...but." Elena groaned and pulled back, "But?" Damon got up quick throwing a shirt on picked up a book and leaned against the wall. Elena sat up when she heard the door open slowly and saw Katherine leaning against the doorframe smirking.


End file.
